Only In Dreams
by MyDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: Umeda's subconscious is an overactive sexual fantasy factory. Multiple PWPs. Umeda x any male character in Hana Kimi I feel like pairing him to...
1. Dream 1

**Disclaimer**: Nothing of Hana Kimi is mine. I only take disturbing pleasure in messing with the characters…

**A/N**: Before you all freak out, yes I am working on my other stories. This one has been sitting for a while and I wanted to post it. This is basically smut for smut's sake. You ever just troll the fanfic sites looking for good smut stories? Well, if you don't, I do and it's frustrating to find good ones. So I'm providing for the other Hana Kimi fans out there who get frustrated with the lack of good smut. Here you go! Enjoy!

p.s.: This is unbeta-ed. Please forgive any errors. :D I just re-read it and cleaned up whatever errors I saw.

**Only In Dreams**

**Dream #1- Shower**

The shower head hissed softly overhead. Hot water needled his skin as it steamed up around him. His hair stuck to his forehead and water dripped into his eyes. His breath came in quick pants, but none of it mattered. He was to focused on the cock plundering the depths of his body for everything he had to give. His hands slipped from where they were braced on the shower wall. He caught himself, but just barely, by reaching back with one hand to grasp at the hips pounding into him. His legs shook with the effort to stay upright. His whole body felt coiled tight as he longed for release. Each stroke was a burst of nerve wrenching pleasure. Each slam of those hips was a jarring frission of pain through him.

God, how he loved it.

He ached so badly for release. The feel of the thick cock inside him drove his entire body relentlessly towards orgasmic bliss. He wanted it to last forever. He could barely take it. He was so unbelievably aroused and so full inside. His hips jittered and twitched. He begged shamelessly for more. He gasped as a rough hand gripped his hip harder as the thrusts came faster and wilder.

"Please please please," Umeda pleaded breathlessly as he scrambled for purchase against the slick shower wall.

A hand on his throat pulled him upright and pressed him to a hot, smoothly wet chest. His hands reached back to grip the hips of his lover, trying to hang on. His head tilted back helplessly as that hand tightened on his throat. His breath rasped in his windpipe. Pain skittered down his nerves, making him jerk and cry out. But it was good, so fucking good. His cock was spilling pre-cum onto the shower floor. He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to come so badly. He started to move his hand to reach for his dick.

"Don't touch it," a dark, seductive voice growled in his ear.

That voice was like hearing pure sex. It transmitted straight down to his cock and made him twitch hard in response.

"You're a bitch, Hokuto. I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop," the voice whispered in his ear.

Umeda whimpered pathetically. He arched his back, riding out the man's thrusts as best as he could. That dick slammed inside him with so much force it was making him see stars. But the pain didn't register. It was nothing but ecstasy to him. He gasped and writhed as he teetered on the edge of beautiful release.

"Come for me, Hokuto." The voice cajoled him. "Do it right now."

The man's cock speared him, slamming into his sweet spot. Umeda screamed in agonized glory as he came. The corners of his vision blurred in a haze of exalted gratification. It was like a torrent of sensation racing through him. It robbed him of breath. His cum splattered the wall. Still that dick pounded into him, prolonging his pleasure. Tears streamed down his face as the sensations overwhelmed him. He went limp at long last in the man's arms. He moaned as that dick pulled out, only to be replaced by a finger teasing his hole.

"We're not done yet. I'm gonna fill your ass with my cum…" That voice was seductively threatening. A dark shiver raced down Umeda's spin. Already his dick was trying to harden and recover. That thick cock came back to nudge at his hole. "Get ready," the man's voice held a dark grin promise in it. A moment later, that cock slammed back inside of him.

/

Umeda woke up with a gasp, cock dripping cum as the rest of his release spilled down his balls and ass crack in a sensual slide. He laid there panting for a long moment. He blinked rapidly in confusion. Where the hell had that dream come from? He was 27 years old. He was way to old to be having wet dreams like this. He sighed. It was always like this when he was going through a dry spell. His brain decided to try to fix the problem for him in his sleep. And it did a disturbingly good job of it. That had been so vivid and real feeling.

His mind drifted back to the dream. Shower sex was one of his biggest kinks. The steam. The water. Oh God, the feel of that dick moving inside him. His cock twitched half heartedly in remembrance. He didn't need to see that man's face to know who it was. The dark voice was easy to connect to the darkly handsome man that held Umeda's heart in his hands. And the one who regularly crushed his heart beneath his boot heel.

Ryoichi. Always that asshole, Ryoichi.

Someday, he would give up on that guy. Until then, his brain would continue to use him as Umeda's favorite sexual fantasy fodder. He promised himself he would go to the club tomorrow night and pick up a new sex buddy. As soon as his brain started doing this to him, he fixed the lack of sex immediately. He was tortured enough in real life without having his subconscious torturing him in his sleep as well.

_Might as well get up now_, he thought. He couldn't sleep with cum on him. He headed for the shower and did his best to banish that dream from his mind.

/

Be a responsible reader and review!

I have about three chapters already written that have literally been sitting on my computer for like a year or more. So screw it, I'm posting them. Now, despite them being written, I am extending an open invitation. If there is someone you've always wanted to see Umeda with let me know. I am more than willing to give any wacky pairing a steamy scene. This is going to be my writer's block work out story. So bring on the challenges! Next chapter will be posted in a week. :D


	2. Dream 2

**A/N: **I have one other chapter after this that is already written, and then I will start writing peoples' requests. Never fear. :D

**Dream #2- Alley**

The alley was dark. It hid the furtive movements of the two men who had sought some semi-privacy. The glint of blond hair streamed over trim shoulders that were hunched forward. The blond's head was bent between his outstretched arms as though in supplication. His breath rasped loudly in the dark, but the few passers-by on the street didn't notice it. Any sounds were drowned out by the passing cars and pedestrians. The blond's body trembled with desire and need. His shirt hung open, exposing pale skin and lightly defined muscles. The rasp of the zipper on his pants sounded like a sigh. The shush of his pants sliding down his legs sounded like a promise. He wore no underwear.

He was beautiful.

Umeda's hands settled on slim, pale hips. The blond's head dipped a little lower as he whimpered with barely restrained need. His body ached to be taken. The doctor pressed himself against the blond's back, rubbing his still clothed cock against the crease of that perfect ass. The blond's hips arched back into his in a silent plea. Umeda fitted his chest to that warm back and nipped at his lover's shoulder blade. He reached down to undo his pants, push down his boxers, and let his own cock free. Both sucked in a sharp breath at the feel of that cock snuggling between firm ass cheeks.

Umeda ground his cock lightly against that eagerly presented ass. "Do you want me inside you?" he whispered hotly against the throat of the blond.

His lover whimpered again before gasping out. "Yes! God, yes, right now."

"No lube. No stretching. It'll hurt."

A shudder rippled through the blond. "Oh please."

Umeda didn't hesitate. He spread that ass open, positioning himself at that tight entrance. He pressed the head of his cock forward-once, twice- teasingly. He held the blond's hips still as his lover attempted to press back on to him. He grinned mischievously as he snapped his hips forward sharply. The blond's head flew back, sending blond hair cascading down his back, as he yelped in surprise. Umeda gave him no time to adjust. He pressed forward ruthlessly. He enjoyed the tense, rigid lines of the blond's body as he tried to let the doctor inside him as quickly as was being demanded. A tearing groan fell from his lover's lips. Umeda gave no quarter and buried himself inside the blond completely. He spread his lover's ass cheeks again as he looked down. He licked his lips at the erotic sight of his cock snuggled deep inside the hot, tight grip of his lover's body. Molten lust pooled in his gut.

He watched in perverse delight as he yanked his hips back and slammed them back forward—just once. The half hitching sob from his lover had his lust rising to an almost unbearable level. He began to move, unable to wait any longer to take everything the blond had to offer. His cock hammered into his lover with no remorse. He soaked in every cry and shuddering sob from the blond as he fucked the blond ruthlessly.

The blond's fingers dug into the rough cement of the wall in front of him. His hips tried futilely to keep up with the harsh pace Umeda had set. The doctor gripped his lover's hips with bruising force. He didn't care. Neither did the blond. He could hear the slap of his lover's dick smacking against his stomach from the quick, continued jerk of their hips. The sound only added to the intense need clawing at Umeda's insides. Tears streamed down the blond's cheeks, but he didn't ask Umeda to stop. He begged for release.

He smiled darkly before biting the blond's shoulder and sucking hard. His cock pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. The blond's hips jolted forward as if he'd been electrified as he cried out. The blond's head fell back against Umeda's shoulder as his back bowed in response to the harsh treatment. Umeda's teeth slid off his lover's shoulder when the blond turned his head. Umeda growled deep in his throat when the blond's teeth found his throat in retaliation. His hips picked up the pace in revenge.

"Ah!" the blond moaned. "Please! Umeda, I cant-!"

Umeda could feel his lover's body beginning to clench around him. The blond was seconds from coming. He pulled out of him with a mean smile. The blond whimpered pathetically at the loss. His hips jittered with the barely restrained force of his impending orgasm.

"Oh God, please please! I need to cum. So close. Fuck me please!" The blond begged shamelessly. "Oh please, Umeda!"

The blond's hips writhed in Umeda's hands as he teased his cock against that eager hole. He snapped his hips forward, driving his cock in at a new angle. His cock hit the blond's sweet spot with such force that the blond screamed. His voice echoed off the alley walls—caught somewhere between ecstasy and agony. His cock spurted in release, painting the wall in ribbons of cum. Umeda thought he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

/

Umeda sat up with a jerk, heart pounding and breath hitching in his throat. "Oh my God," he whispered, hands clenching in his bed sheets. His body trembled with the after effects of an amazing orgasm. That had been one of the most graphic sex dreams he'd had in a while. But dear God, why'd it have to be that guy?

"Akiha," he breathed the name out shakily.

Why him?

What the hell was his subconscious thinking? He couldn't stand that guy. Akiha drove him crazy. A fragment of the dream whispered through his mind of long, flowing blond hair and tense shoulders. Akiha had been beautiful like that. He cringed even to admit that in his mind.

"Shit," he sighed, getting out of bed. Another shower at 2 am. He refused to think about the dream any longer. But he knew after tonight he'd never be able to look at Akiha the same again.

/

Be a responsible reader and review!

Yay, more porn! I really am trying to work on my other stories, but my college work has eaten up so much of my time. Then when I do have time to write, all I want to focus on is smut. *face:palm* Well, if it writes itself I won't argue. :P


	3. Dream 3

A/N: Should I be called a smut peddler now since I'm writing smut for other people's enjoyment? I'm not selling it or making any money off it. Just a thought. Glad those few of you that have reviewed are enjoying this brief journey through my perverted mind. :D

P.S.: This story remains un-betaed so all mistakes are my own. I've tried to check it for errors, but if you see any major ones, please let me know.

/

**Dream #3- Couch**

He was relaxing on the couch, sprawled out with a book propped up on his stomach. It was a Saturday. One of the first he hadn't been called into work because of some stupid accident prone kid. It was so nice to finally get the chance to really unwind. The book drooped in his hands as lethargy dragged his eyelids down. He really should get up and go to his bed if he was gonna nap. Yet, he was happy right where he was. His couch was perfect for stretching out and soft enough for mid-afternoon siestas. The blanket wrapped around him was like a warm cocoon. The book was good, but the sleepy feeling burrowed deeper minute by minute. One moment his book had his attention and the next it lay face down on his chest as his eyes fell shut…

He startled awake when a loud knock on his door shattered the peace. He blinked stupidly, disoriented and wondering if that had in reality been a knock at **his** door. He scrambled to his feet when it came again. So he wasn't hallucinating, but what the hell?

He walked quickly from the living room to the little foyer into his apartment. He didn't bother to check the peephole, like he normally would. He just swung the door open. He was anxious to get back to his nap and get rid of whoever was bothering him. Maybe if he had checked he wouldn't have been taken so completely taken by surprise by what happened next.

One moment the door was swinging open, and the next it felt like he'd been pounced on by some kind of wild cat disguised as a human being. He caught a glimpse of cornflower blond hair before his mouth was caught up in a heated kiss. Vaguely, he heard the door slam shut as he stumbled back into the wall. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and pressed him to a firm body. The kiss was doing crazy things to his nerves, making them sing with lust, need, and desire.

_Who the fuck was this?_

He finally managed to rip his mouth away from those intoxicating kisses and gain enough space to take in the face of his attacker (or molester?). It took a moment for the handsome face in front of him to register in his memory. "Ashiya Shizuki!"

Those blue eyes were bright under the florescent bulbs of his entrance hall. "Umeda Hokuto."

"What the hell-?" Umeda spluttered, but the rest of the question was swallowed up in the blond's kiss. His felt his knees buckling from the onslaught of that hot, deep kiss. Who the fuck taught this boy to turn a person's insides and resistance to jelly with just a kiss? He jerked back as cool hands slipped under his shirt to caress his hips. "I thought you were homophobic!" He burst out as those hands hooked into the waist of his pants.

"Shuttup, Hokuto. Just go with it," Shizuki breathed into his ear.

Butterflies of desire erupted in his stomach and winged down to his cock in an instant. His breath hitched hard in his throat as teeth scraped over the sensitive skin just below his ear. That touch was an instant turn on to Umeda. Any resistance he'd still had melted away before he could even think to grasp for it. He didn't protest as Shizuki herded him back into the living room. He just struggled to breathe between the scorching kisses and the hands stripping him naked with each step.

They stumbled into the side table by the couch. Umeda winced as his thigh banged painfully against the corner. He knew there'd be a bruise later. He didn't care. His mind was intent on something else. His free hand groped for the drawer in the table and the lube he knew was stashed there. His other hand was busy undoing Shizuki's belt. Both hands closed on the objects they desired at the same time. Umeda grinned in satisfaction as the blond moaned heavy in his ear. His other hand drew the lube out of the drawer. He pressed the tube into one of Shizuki's hands before shimmying the blond's jeans down his long legs to the floor. He followed the jeans down until he was nose level with Shizuki's beautiful cock. The heady musk of the blond's sex and skin was enough to make his mouth water. He licked his lips almost drooling with eagerness to taste the hardened shaft in front of him. He didn't get a chance to taste it though before Shizuki was pulling him back to his feet and into another fervent kiss.

A moment later, his vision revolved as Shizuki spun him around. He was pushed firmly forward until he was bent over with arms braced on the back of the couch. He didn't even protest when his feet were nudged further apart. He just blinked in surprise. First time that'd ever happened to him. A thrill of anticipation skittered through him. Now he understood why his boy toys liked being man handled like this. It was thrilling. Although, for a moment it occurred to him to wonder why he wasn't being the seme in this fucked up situation. It was his usual role. The thought slipped away when warm, slick fingers slipped inside him. He sighed in bliss. He should play uke more often. This felt to good and it wasn't even the finale yet. His head dropped down between his arms to rest on the back of the couch. The rest of his body relaxed, loosening and opening up to the gentle, but swift preparation of Shizuki's hand.

He always had thought the best sex partners were straight guys.

His grip tightened on the couch at the feel of a blunter, larger object that suddenly nudged against his hole. Trembling hands grasped his hips as warm breath teased over his spine.

"Do it," Umeda whispered, eager and nearly pleading for it.

He gasped sharply as Shizuki thrust forward in one smooth, strong snap of his hips. Umeda did his best to stay relaxed and take it all. Dear God, Shizuki's cock seemed so much bigger and longer inside him. He felt like he was being filled almost more than he could take. It was an overwhelming and amazing feeling. It was so fucking good. His legs trembled as the touch of balls finally brushed against his ass. He'd never felt so full or stretched before. His whole body was quivering with the sensation. His heart pounded heavily in his chest.

"Like it?" Shizuki murmured almost arrogantly. He mouthed the base of Umeda's neck, sending more shivers cascading down his spine.

"Oh God, yes," Umeda answered, voice breathy.

"Good," he could feel the blond's smile against his skin.

A heart beat later, Shizuki began to fuck him into oblivion. Umeda nearly collapsed from the onslaught of pleasure that assaulted his body. That cock mercilessly rammed into him—taking and giving pleasure in dizzy waves that left Umeda shaking. He fought just to remain standing and to remember to breathe. Every thrust was perfectly aimed for maximum gratification. It felt like pleasure was winding up into an increasingly tighter knot inside him until it threatened to shatter. He rode those thrusts as best as he could, but Shizuki barely gave him the chance to keep up. His cock dribbled pre-cum into a puddle on the carpet at his feet. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he nearly sobbed with ecstasy.

Shizuki's hand closed around his cock stroking it from root to tip in long twists of his palm. His legs shook with the effort to stay standing. Pure bliss was a heartbeat away.

"Now," Shizuki commanded.

He came with a choked cry. He was lost in a sea of sensation. His whole body sang in thrilled chords of ecstatic bliss. It burned brighter at the feel of the blond finding completion inside him. He moaned thickly as he slowly began to come back to himself. He glanced down to see cum on the back of the couch and on the floor. Inside him that thick cock continued to thrust until it had spilled its last drop before pulling out. He shivered in delight at the warm trickle of cum that leaked out in the wake of its absence.

/

The phone rang loudly waking Umeda up and scaring him half out of his wits. He sat up, before groping for the phone on the side table. His hand shook slightly as he picked it up and answered.

"Umeda speaking," he slurred, voice roughened by sleep and arousal.

"Hi, my name is Takagi with K Magazine. We are currently offering-."

"Not interested," he growled curtly before slamming the phone back onto its cradle. He dragged a hand through his hair. He pulled himself the rest of the way up into a sitting position. He flinched when his book hit the floor with a loud thump. "Holy fuck," he muttered, as his brain slowly began to process the dream he'd just had.

Of all the wet dreams he'd ever had that one took him completely by surprise. The one of Akiha had been strange, but he saw that blond all the time. So he wasn't surprised his brain had made that leap. But Ashiya Shizuki? That was so fucking out of the blue that it left him off balance. He'd stolen only one kiss from that bossy boy doctor. It hadn't been long enough for his brain to make all the assumptions it had in his dream. Why had his subconscious picked that guy of all people? For that matter, why the hell had he played uke? Usually people he didn't like ended up playing bitch to him in his dreams. That was beyond weird that it wasn't so this time. It made him curious about the blond. Would the guy really be that good of a lay? That was a very bad thing. He didn't need another straight guy to obsess over.

He leaned over, picked up his book before climbing to his feet. He decided now would be a good time to get outside for a little while. He needed a drink and maybe a new guy to fuck to get this particular dream out of his head.

But first off, he needed a change of underwear…

/

Be responsible reader and review!

Haha! How's that for a crazy sex dream? Didja see that coming? :-P


	4. Dream 4

**A/N:** Sorry for the lengthy delay. I'm doing my best to get back on track with my writing in the New Year. I hope my muse won't take a shit like it has been the last several months.

**Warning:** Under aged sex with an adult. If this tweaks you the wrong way, please turn back now. Also, this was self-betaed. Let me know if there are any major issues that need changing. I don't mind.

**Dedicated to:** EscapeTheFate and Lynnxrider who asked for this prompt.

**Dream #4- Clinic**

Umeda had never given much thought to his students. He did so for a reason. People would have to be blind not to notice his good looks. He wasn't overly egotistical about it. It was more of an acknowledgement of something he had lived with his whole life. However, his looks drew more than one student's attention to him. Over the few years since his employment at Osaka High he'd received numerous poorly written, sickeningly sweet, and pathetic love letters. Despite his temperament and never giving any student even a hint of interest, he attracted their youthful passions like bees to honey. He knew the principal was aware of the attention he gained from the students. He was constantly skating on thin ice just because of his looks. One minor incident could very easily lead to his dismissal. He refused to allow that to happen. He had come back to Osaka for a reason. This place was home to him. No wide eyed, eager, hormonal student was going to lure him into a trap of lust and destroy him. He had enough nets cast else where to find sexual partners to satisfy his needs.

This was not to say he was entirely immune to the good looks of the developing young men around him. He appraised from a distance. He admired furtively and gave it no second thoughts. He could wait until these young men were out of high school before pursuing any of them if one should happen to catch his eye. Indeed, he'd had his fair number of alumni from Osaka High. It was always a triumph to get his hands on them too. Sort of a praise to himself for having such good self control. Those ex-students were always so eager to please too.

Yet, this year in particular, his self control was being desperately tried. Mizuki, thankfully, was a grounding force for him. It was silly for a 16 year old girl to have such an important role in his life. Yet, he needed her as a distraction against the young men of her year. For some reason, this year seemed to be swamped with many incredible looking young men. They drew Umeda's eyes like homing beacons. No matter how many times he catered to his hand or slept around, he could not deny the desire that stirred when he saw these young men at the high school.

Sano Izumi was like a dark angel of angst and athletic power. Umeda could more than appreciate Mizuki's passions for him. Umeda wouldn't mind getting his hands on the boy just once. Sekime Kyogo drew the eye despite his bespectacled features being sometimes obscured. His hair with its beautiful waves made Umeda ache to touch it. Kayashima Taiki, though small, was lithe in figure and dark in features. His black eyes saw far to much yet intrigued Umeda none the less. Noe and Nakao were cute. He wanted to defile them just to mar the innocence that surrounded them. He knew he was a bad, dirty man; which was probably why he lusted after his own nephew as well. Minami was to handsome for his own good, but that ran in the family. Umeda wanted to have Minami bent over his desk just once to make the young man scream his name. He'd ruin his nephew's heterosexuality playboy ways for life.

Out of all those students though, the one that shown like the sun was Nakatsu Shuichi. He was like a proud lion. He strutted about with his macho male attitude that could quickly turn to tears and passion in less than a second. He was beautiful. He was brash, loud, and freaking annoying. Umeda wanted him. He wanted to get his hands on that hard, lean body. He wanted to bury his face in that bleached blond hair as he fucked into the boy from behind. Oh, how he longed to see that face flushed red, mouth gasping, and eyes glazed over with lust as he took Nakatsu apart.

With the onslaught of recent sex dreams it seemed only natural that his brain would focus on that golden student to highlight next. He just wished his brain hadn't decided to dream about said student while on the high school campus. In his defense, it had been a long day. Coffee just wasn't cutting it to keep him awake. He'd been watching the soccer team practicing out the window from in the clinic. He was kicked back in his chair with his feet up on his desk. It was the last hour before he could lock up and go home. His eyes were drooping. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep watching Nakatsu kick a goal…

/

"I think I might be gay." Nakatsu remarked out of the blue.

Umeda blinked and looked up from where he was wrapping Nakatsu's ankle. The kid had a pension for injuries. Thankfully, none of them were serious enough to stop him from playing soccer for long. "Why would you think that?"

"I found out Ashiya was a girl and I was disappointed." The blond explained with a slight blush of embarrassment. "I mean, I spent months talking myself into believing it was ok to love a boy. That it wasn't bad or wrong. Then all the sudden Ashiya is a she not a he. All the thinking I've done at first felt like a waste. Then I realized I wasn't interested in _her. _ I'd liked her as a boy so much I can't seem to get past it."

Umeda had stopped what he was doing to listen to the teenager talk. Absentmindedly his fingers caressed across the ace bandage he'd wrapped around Nakatsu's ankle. The blond's eyes flicked down to where the doctor was touching him. He flushed a little harder when Umeda looked to see what had caught Nakatsu's attention.

"So why tell me?" Umeda asked softly. He didn't move his hand. Instead, he pretended to readjust part of the wrapping.

"Because you'd understand."

"So you think you are no longer attracted to Ashiya, because she's not a boy, that you might be gay?" Umeda clarified.

Nakatsu nodded earnestly. "Yes! I don't know for sure though because I've never really been interested in any other guys."

Umeda smirked as his fingers trailed up the hard muscle of Nakatsu's calf. "Did you come to me to find out?"

"No!" Nakatsu gasped and tried to pull his leg out of the doctor's grasp.

"Then why tell me at all? You have Sano, Noe, or Sekime to talk to instead. Admit it. You wanted to see if I would make you feel differently." Umeda remarked. The blond shook his head in denial, but shivered hard when Umeda's hand caressed back down to grip his ankle lightly. "I'm willing to help you, Nakatsu, if you'll let me."

Nakatsu's eyes met his, irises already blown wide with a combination of lust and confusion. Umeda surged up to his knees, caging the blond in with his hands on either side of Nakatsu's hips on the bed. His mouth was only inches away from Nakatsu's face. He leaned in, grinning wickedly as the blond's mouth fell open subconsciously. He moved his mouth until it was practically touching Nakatsu's ear.

"Let me," he breathed hot into the teen's ear.

The sound of Umeda's voice and the brush of his lips on the blond's ear sent another shiver racing through Nakatsu. The doctor drew back just enough to catch the teen's gaze once more. Nakatsu had to tear his eyes away from the doctor's like he was afraid he was being hypnotized. Maybe he was, Umeda thought. He'd been told his amber eyes had a mesmerizing quality to them, especially when he wanted something. Nakatsu chewed his bottom lip for a moment before glancing back up. He saw no deceit in the doctor's eyes. All he saw was honest lust and sincerity. His decision was made in an instant.

"Ok." The blond agreed.

Umeda smiled, cupping the boy's jaw and tilting his face up. "What we do in this room is just between us. Understand?"

Nakatsu nodded.

"I won't hurt you. But you have to promise to tell me if it becomes to much or you get nervous. Tell me to stop and I will. I promise you that. So do you promise to be honest?" Umeda inquired seriously.

"Yes." Nakatsu whispered with just a touch of relief.

"Good. Then let's be cliché and seal the deal with a kiss." Umeda smirked before closing the last few inches between them to kiss the blond. Nakatsu was surprisingly well learned in the art of kissing. Then Umeda remembered that the boy had a girlfriend for a while. He wondered briefly just how far the blond had gotten with her before diverting his attention elsewhere. He finally had Nakatsu right where he wanted him. He wasn't about to get distracted now.

He broke the kiss before leaning back to take in Nakatsu's expression. The boy's mouth and cheeks was already tinged bright pink. His eyes looked a little stunned. Umeda's smirk broadened. This was going to be fun. With that thought, he pushed Nakatsu over. The blond flailed for second in shock as he landed gracelessly on his back on the clinic bed. He blinked in stunned disbelief as Umeda stood up to shrug his lab coat off. His shirt quickly followed after the coat.

"You're getting naked now?!" Nakatsu squeaked.

"How else are you supposed to know if you think I'm attractive or not? This is the first test, Nakatsu, so pay attention." Umeda replied in amusement.

The soccer player stared as the doctor continued removing his clothes, one layer at a time, slowly and methodically. Nakatsu licked his lips as each piece of clothing removed showed off more and more of the doctor's flawless body by the second. The blond's heart was beating so hard Umeda could see his pulse racing with one quick glance at his throat. The last thing to go was the doctor's boxers. He kicked those aside and caught the answering twitch of Nakatsu's cock in response.

Umeda stood naked next to the bed with only his trademark smirk to adorn him. He had no modesty. Nakatsu propped himself up on his elbows to take in every smooth, pale inch of Umeda's tall, lanky form. He'd seen naked guys before, but they were all teenagers like him. None of them had developed fully yet. Umeda was an adult in his prime. He was gorgeous and he knew it.

The blond nearly choked on his tongue when the doctor reached down and palmed his erection. Umeda could already feel the wetness of Nakatsu's arousal soaking through the layers of cotton separating them. The blond couldn't even try to stifle the shivering moan that slipped past his lips at the touch.

"Am I the first one to touch you, Nakatsu?" The doctor asked curiously.

Nakatsu bit his lip and nodded with a jerk.

"You'll never forget this." Umeda smiled. "Nothing will ever compare." He very slowly pulled down the zipper of the blond's pants. "I'm not saying that to be arrogant." The blond's breath hitched again as Umeda's hand delved into his boxers to close over his throbbing cock. "There's just something about the first time another person touches you that sticks in your mind." Umeda's hand stroked once, down then up. Nakatsu collapsed back on to the bed with a startled moan. "Every person after this that touches you will never be quite like me…" The very thought made Umeda's own cock twitch at the lewd idea.

He curled his palm over the head of Nakatsu's dick to gather up the pre-cum already pooling there. The next stroke glided more smoothly with a slick wet sound that made Nakatsu turn bright red. Umeda continued to steadily stroke the blond as he used his free hand to begin to under dress the boy. The doctor didn't think Nakatsu was even aware he was being slowly stripped. Carefully, each shoe and sock were removed then dropped quietly to the floor. Without losing rhythm, he tugged at each pant leg until the trousers slide down to puddle on the floor at his feet. He did the same with the boxers and then finally the blond's long, muscular legs were bared to him. He caressed up Nakatsu's right leg; mapping out every smooth inch until his fingers tickled up the blond's inner thigh. At the touch, Nakatsu's eyes went wide in surprise as he suddenly realized he was bare from the waist down.

Umeda grinned at the boy's expression. "That's a trick you'll have to learn for yourself. Now this one…just takes a little anatomy knowledge." He slid his fingers behind the blond's balls then down an inch before rubbing lightly. Nakatsu's back arched up off the bed as he gasped in amazement. He continued to stroke the blond's cock as he rubbing on that spot every other upstroke. "This spot," he murmured as he watched more pre-cum leak from the blond's cock, "is called the highway to heaven, because it leads to here…" His fingers drifted back to press gently against the blond's opening. Nakatsu's eyes snapped to the doctor's as he tensed then shuddered at the foreign touch. "Do you want to learn why gay men think it's like heaven?"

Nakatsu hesitated a moment before finally nodding his head. "Yes."

"Good, but before we get to that. I want to see you come." He remarked, more than aware that he sounded like a complete pervert. But hell, this was his dream. He could say or do whatever he wanted here…

A twist of his wrist on the upstroke had Nakatsu coming all over his chest. He writhed in Umeda's hands as the doctor watched in fascination. The blond looked amazed and utterly wrecked as he finally came down from his orgasm. Nakatsu was beautiful with his hair in messy spikes, cum across his chest, and body flushed from pleasure. Umeda wanted to see more of it. He wanted to mark every inch of the skin in front of him.

He licked his lips and forced himself to let go the blond's cock. A deep breath tamped down the wild urge to tear the boy to pieces while he begged for more. Umeda stepped away long enough to yank the nearby cabinet doors open long enough to find a small bottle of lube and a condom. He always had a small stash of little bottles of lube and condoms for the teens in the school. He knew better than anyone how hormonal high school boys were. At least, once a week he found himself giving a student the safe sex talk before supplying them with the lube and condoms. It was something he did under the radar for his students. This was the first time the stash had ever come in handy for himself.

He walked back over to the bed where Nakatsu was propped back up on his elbows watching the doctor's every move. Umeda carefully maneuvered the blond until he was lying lengthwise on the bed then gently arranged his legs. Umeda climbed up onto the bed before settling between the space he'd created between the blond's legs. Nakatsu swallowed hard at the sight of the naked doctor suddenly kneeling between his parted thighs.

"Relax," Umeda soothed before leaning over to kiss the blond. Nakatsu finally bucked up enough courage to reach up and wrap his arms around the doctor's neck. "Yes," Umeda breathed before delving back down for a deeper kiss. Their kisses got more heated by the second. Umeda used the kisses as a distraction to lube up his fingers. His tongue flicked over the roof of the blond's mouth at the same time he pressed gently on Nakatsu's puckered opening. Nakatsu tensed, breaking the kiss to gasp roughly at the sensation.

"It's ok," Umeda assured. "Relax. I won't hurt you. Let me know if I need to stop."

"It tickles," Nakatsu's brow furrowed.

"It will feel incredible if you give it a chance." The doctor promised. He caressed lightly over the opening and waiting for the tension to leave the blond.

Nakatsu settled back down after a moment. To Umeda's surprise, Nakatsu pulled him down into a tongue twisting kiss. The doctor took it as permission to continue. He pressed one finger slowly inside, waiting for any sign from Nakatsu to quit. The blond's abs tensed at the weird sensation, but his only other response was a breathy whimper. After a few moments, the blond relaxed again. Umeda carefully slipped in a second finger. Nakatsu's hips shifted then settled as he tried to adjust. The doctor gave him plenty of time. He was as gentle as he could be when he began to thrust his fingers inside the blond. Umeda kissed his way down Nakatsu's neck to distract from the burn of being stretched. It took only a few tries before Umeda found the blond's sweet spot.

Nakatsu gasped at the sudden burst of pleasure that exploded through him. "What…?"

"Sweet spot." Umeda grinned triumphantly. "Heaven." He pressed on that spot again and Nakatsu writhed beneath him. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes!" Nakatsu moaned desperately. His cock was fully hard again. He didn't care what Umeda did anymore. He just wanted to feel good. Everything the doctor was doing to him felt good.

"Roll over," the doctor said, helping Nakatsu get positioned on his hands and knees. Umeda pressed down lightly between the blond's shoulder blades. "The closer your front is to the mattress the more comfortable you'll be." Nakatsu flattened his torso to the bed; flushing at the exposed position it put him in.

"Last chance to tell me no," Umeda offered, as he ripped open a condom packet and rolled the rubber on.

"I want this," Nakatsu blushed bright red as he said that. He covered his face to hide his embarrassment.

Umeda grinned at the blond's cute behavior. It was really quite endearing. "It's ok, Nakatsu. Everyone has a first time. It's supposed to be embarrassing. That's half the fun…" Nakatsu peeked out from under his hand and scowled at the doctor's amusement. Umeda just smirked as he palmed the boy's ass. "Get ready. Stay relaxed."

Umeda took a moment to appreciate the sight Nakatsu made, spread out and ready for the doctor on his hands and knees. Umeda gripped the blond's hips before slowly beginning to sink into the waiting body beneath him…

/

The door slammed open and Umeda snapped upright nearly throwing himself out of his chair. Out of reflect, he snatched up a book before hurling it at the offending person in the doorway. Whoever it was dodged the book, making Umeda cringe as it smacked against the wall with a loud thud. The doctor dragged a hand over his face, still trying to get his mind to catch up to being awake.

"Sensei!"

Umeda groaned. "Nakatsu." The boy seriously had horrible timing. He had cum soaking his boxers from the dream he'd just had about this blond. He really didn't want to have to look Nakatsu in the face after dreaming of him bent over and taking it. Umeda swallowed hard as his cock twitched at the stray thought.

"Were you sleeping?" Nakatsu grinned down at him.

When had the blond gotten so close?

The doctor deliberately squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I was resting my eyes."

Nakatsu's grin took on a shit eating edge. "You were totally sleeping. Have any good dreams?"

Umeda gritted his teeth. "None that concern you. What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I took a bad fall while I was practicing and scraped up my shins. Could you bandage them?" Nakatsu asked guilelessly.

"Sure, just take a seat on the…," Umeda's brain short circuited as he glanced over at the clinic bed. He licked his lips and took a shuddering breath.

Nakatsu's face suddenly appeared in his line of sight. "Sensei, are you ok? You seriously look freaked."

"I'm fine. Sit down over there," Umeda snapped, getting to his feet so fast his desk chair flew back. "I'll be back in a second." He disappeared into the bathroom before Nakatsu could say another word. He shut the door firmly behind him before locking it. "It was just a dream." He told himself as soothingly as he could manage. "It didn't mean anything." The drying cum in his boxers argued otherwise.

/

Be a responsible reader and review!

I have a few more chapters in the works already. I'm still taking requests and challenges! I like writing odd pairings just to see if I can. So throw them at me. I wanna see if I can make it work! Hope you enjoyed this dream. There will be more! Stick around!


	5. Dream 5

**A/N: ** Because you all seem to love these PWPs, here's another. All mistakes are my own. If you see anything horrible please let me know. I will not take offense. I have no betas at the moment.

**Warning: ** Sexual acts with an under aged person and an adult.

**Dream #5: Glow**

Umeda was just re-opening his clinic after his lunch break when Kayashima Taiki passed by on his way between classes. The boy's hands came up so suddenly that Umeda nearly flinched back from the clinic doorway. They stared at each other. Umeda was a little leery of the aura reader. Kayashima didn't take it personally. Everyone was leery of him.

"You're aura is really bright, Sensei," Kayashima remarked in fascination. Such a clear, shining red was rare to see when surrounded by high school boys all day long. Usually the red auras he saw were infused with another color, dark, or light in its hue. His hands moved forward of the own violation, wanting to touch and explore the shape of the other man's aura.

Umeda felt a spike of interest. "What color is it?"

"Clear red." He replied, hands tracing in the air over the outline of the glow that he could see so clearly surrounding the doctor.

"Red…," a slow smirk spread across Umeda's face. "Red means sexual energy and passion, doesn't it?"

Kayashima's hands suddenly froze in mid-air. He'd met very few people who knew what the colors of auras meant. Usually only those who could see or believed in it were the only ones who cared to learn about it. He didn't usually tell anyone what the colors meant, only that they had changed or were bright. Letting other people know what their auras meant tended to embarrass them. And if it had to do with something of this nature it embarrassed Kayashima to explain it.

"Yes, it does." He answered after a moment. The aura seemed to flare and brighten somehow. The boy's eyes widened. Lust?

Umeda's smirk took on a predatory edge. "It's difficult to hide one's true nature from those who can see more than just the surface."

"Is your red so pure, because you are an adult or simply because you are more…?" The boy trailed off as the words dried up in his throat. There was no way he could ask out right if Umeda was simply just more sexually potent.

"Pure?" Umeda looked confused.

"All the reds I see here are different. Muddied, pinker, or something like that." He explained briefly.

Umeda shrugged. "It might be because I'm older or maybe it's simply because I have a better grasp on who I am and what I want."

Kayashima looked thoughtful at that.

"Why are you so interested?" The doctor asked probingly.

"It's…," He corrected himself after a moment. "You're aura's intriguing."

"You mean, I'm intriguing," Umeda's smirk was back and his eyes glinted gold.

Kayashima's heart skipped into over drive as the red aura around the doctor flared again. Was the man aroused right now? Umeda's aura pulsed as he stepped closer to the boy. Kayashima curled his fingers into the fabric of his pants as some weird feeling quivered in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you ever get to physically explore the auras you see?" Umeda inquired curiously.

The boy shook his head. "Not really. I mean Nakatsu's is the only one I've ever physically touched. But his is so confusing and muddled…"

A slow smirk began to crawl across Umeda's face. "Why don't you come in?" He stepped back from his open doorway to allow the boy to pass through should he want to.

Kayashima hesitated. He had a vague premonition of what Umeda might or might not be offering. It was tempting and frightening all at the same time. He uncharacteristically shuffled his feet as he tried to think out the possibilities and the outcomes. One glance up at the doctor's bright aura was enough to sway his decision. He took a deep breath and stepped through the doorway.

Umeda immediately swung the door shut, lowered the blinds, and locked the door. "From what little I know, auras are magnetic energy from within the body. The body emits a glow from the released energy to those who can see it up to around 2 feet from the body. Right?"

Kayashima nodded, impressed by the man's knowledge. "How do you know that?"

"My best friend's brother is a psychic. Now, the aura exists on several planes; physical, emotional, spiritual, astral, and mental, yes?" Umeda continued as he moved further into the room.

Kayashima followed him like a magnet; to intrigued and eager to find out what Umeda wanted to stay away. "Yes."

"Yet, you've never touched someone's physical aura? Why?" Umeda shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the back of his chair from across his desk. He turned around to rest his backside against the solid wood. He leaned back and rested his hands on either side of his hips barely curled over the edge of the desk. He watched Kayashima as the boy seemed to realize that the privacy screen now stood between them and the door.

"Well it can be disturbing to the person being touched. Depending on how that person is feeling emotionally and physically, that all transfers to the aura reader. So if someone I touched was in pain and angry, I would feel that way too. It's disturbing to the person, because they can feel me touching them without actually touching them…if I just touch their aura." Kayashima tried to explain. He'd never met someone who was this interested in his gift or knew this much already.

Umeda nodded as he processed that information. "So wait, if you just touch the aura do you only get the emotional feedback? Do you have to physically touch the person to get the physical feelings too?"

"Yes." The boy blinked in shock as Umeda's aura surged brighter, but still clear red. His fingers twitched, aching to touch the beautiful glow surrounding the man.

"Go ahead." Umeda smiled. "You can touch my aura if you want to."

Kayashima's heart leapt into his throat at the offer. This was risky—dangerous even. He was playing with fire and he knew it. But he ached to know what it would feel like to touch an aura so bright, pure, and charged with energy. Involuntarily, he'd stepped forward. Then, having made his decision, the next step was entirely all his doing. Umeda's aura shimmered in front of him only scant inches away. Carefully, he unfolded his fingers and tentatively reached out.

The second his fingers brushed Umeda's aura it was like being shocked. A raw, potent sexual energy rushed over him so powerful and passionate it knocked the air out of his lungs. He gasped roughly. He pressed both hands against the aura and tilted his head back as the sensations washed over him. As a teenage boy, he was hormonal with varying spikes of sexual arousal that ebbed and flowed in peaks. This was nothing like the other teenage boys he'd been around and accidentally bumped into. This was a steady, constant thrum of sexual power and fervent need. How did this man walk around like this without a constant erection?

He found his eyes drawn to the doctor's crotch. To his stunned disbelief, Umeda was hard and painfully so at that. One glance up into Umeda's eyes had his breath stuttering in his throat again. Lust and arousal blazed in the man's eyes. Unconsciously, the boy rubbed his palms down the aura field that surrounded the man. Umeda's mouth fell open on a soft sigh as his head tilted back, revealing the long line of his throat.

"You can feel that?" Kayashima blurted in shock.

"Oh yes." Umeda grinned, bright and amused. "Come here…" He beckoned the boy closer.

Kayashima swallowed roughly as he edged closer into Umeda's space. The man's aura closed in around him, buzzing over his senses, and making him pant at the arousal pulsing against him. The desire to physically lay his hands on Umeda was overwhelming. He reached forward, unsure where to touch and only knowing that he desperately wanted to.

Umeda caught the boy's wrists and Kayashima tensed. He thought he had over stepped his boundaries with the doctor. "Like this," Umeda said, guiding the boy closer. Kayashima followed like a sheep being led to slaughter. The doctor led Kayashima forward until the boy touched the edges of the black shirt Umeda was wearing. Umeda helped him push up the hem of the soft shirt until suddenly the boy's hands were touching the flat abs of the doctor's lower belly. The skin beneath his palms was smooth and almost unbearably warm. Kayashima gapped as lust, arousal, and need rushed over him. Lower down, Umeda's cock gave an obvious twitch. A glance down told the boy his own dick was completely awake now and definitely taking notice.

Kayashima stood there for a long moment just taking it all in. He was surrounded by red; warm, bright, and mentally consuming. He'd never felt so purely, sexually stimulated in his entire life. He was surrounded by the arousal that oozed out of Umeda. It was like a drug overwhelming his senses and beckoning him like a siren song.

Umeda shifted to get more comfortable against the desk he was leaning on. The result had his hips jutting closer to the boy. Kayashima found himself standing between the doctor's parted thighs, only inches away from the man's very prominent erection. His palms slipped down a little before he stopped and glanced up at Umeda.

"Do whatever you want." Umeda granted his unasked question.

With that blessing, Kayashima's hands slipped over the jut of Umeda's narrow hips. That touch alone had him panting from the pulsing feedback of pleasure in Umeda's aura. Kayashima's right hand seemed to find its way onto the clothed bulge in Umeda's pants. The boy's heart pounded, loud and fierce, at the doctor's answering groan. The spike of arousal from the doctor at just that touch had the boy suddenly scrambling at Umeda's belt. Kayashima's shaking fingers popped the pants button and jerked down the doctor's zipper. A brief moment of clarity made Kayashima draw up short in his wild need to touch.

Umeda's hand closed around the boy's wrist. "You don't have to. Just decide if you want to touch because it's your desire or it's only mine fueling yours."

Kayashima took a deep breath as he took stock of his own emotions. Umeda's aura was still pulsating around his own, but it was not as all consuming as before. The boy could now tell the difference between his desire and that of the doctor. His head cleared a little of the fierce pounding arousal that had fueled his wild movements only a moment ago.

"I still want to." He decided.

The doctor let go of his wrist. "Just finish whatever you start." Umeda warned the boy.

Kayashima nodded before sliding his hand inside Umeda's cotton boxers. The first tentative brush of the boy's fingers over the doctor's cock had both of them gasping. The pulsing arousal in Umeda's aura closed in around Kayashima once more. This time it was not as powerful as before, now that the boy could separate the aura from his own. Umeda shoved down his pants to free his cock from the confines of his pants. Kayashima licked his lips at the sight of the doctor's stiff erection that his hand was now curled around. Heat surged through the boy as one stroke of his hand had Umeda's fingers curling around the edge of the desk to grip tight.

"Yesss," Umeda hissed out at the rough drag of the Kayashima's palm.

Kayashima watched as the doctor's thighs spread a little more to allow him better movement. He couldn't believe he had this adult at his mercy from something so simple. He began to stroke Umeda slow and tentative. The doctor did nothing, but tilt his head back and pant. He let Kayashima set the pace. The boy was still learning what kind of touch he liked so he was a little unsure in his handling. After several minutes of what had to be teasingly torturous stroking for Umeda, the doctor reached down to lace his fingers through Kayashima's.

"Like this," he encouraged the boy.

Umeda showed Kayashima how to keep his hand loose on the down stroke and tighten on the up stroke. He showed the boy how to rub over the sensitive spot on the underside of his cockhead, across the head to catch the pre-cum, and use it to slick their motions. Umeda kept their fingers laced together as they worked in tandem to pleasure him. Kayashima's thumbnail accidentally caught and tugged at the slit making Umeda shudder and keen. The slight stab of pain was like an electric shock up his nerves. He blinked in surprise when he felt Kayashima shiver at his reaction and weird echo of electric pleasure coming back to him through the boy's touch.

"Every spike in pleasure I feel reverberates into you and back into me, doesn't it?" Umeda realized with shock. He had felt what Kayashima had described as not physically touching him yet feeling him all the same when the boy had touched his aura. This was different and amazing. The idea that his pleasure was not only effecting Kayashima but echoing through him was a huge turn on.

Kayashima looked up, breathless and stunned that Umeda could feel that. "Yes."

The next up stroke was the perfect combination of friction and an unexpected twist of Kayashima's hand over the head of Umeda's cock. The doctor's orgasm took him by surprise. It happened a second after the surge in pleasure from that last stroke shot through him and then rebounded back through the boy. Umeda keened helplessly at the force of his orgasm seemed to redouble after half a second. The pleasure was so intense that for several seconds he could do nothing but ride it out. He vaguely heard the soft, surprised cry of Kayashima. He came back to himself, shuddering and panting, feeling utterly wrecked. One glance down at the boy told him all he needed to know.

Kayashima was shaking at the force of the ecstasy that had swamped his senses. He'd never felt anything quite like that before even by his own hand. The world had dimmed around him for a few moments as Umeda's release exploded through his aura and slammed into Kayashima. He had been unbearably hard just from touching the doctor. Without even a touch to his cock he had come in his pants. That had never happened to him ever.

He glanced up to catch the doctor's intense amber stare.

"Thank you," Umeda smiled, uncurling their fingers from his cock. "I hope that was a good learning experience for you."

"It was," Kayashima said, still too stunned to manage to say anything else.

Umeda leaned down to press a soft, almost chaste kiss to the boy's mouth. "If you every want to do that again…"

/

Umeda sat up from where he'd napping amongst the rose bushes in the garden like he used to back when he was student. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and shook his head in confusion. Where were these weird dreams coming from? He'd barely ever said two words to Kayashima and yet somehow his brain had conjured up that crazy sex dream. He'd definitely been getting laid enough lately. So why was his mind still spinning out such wild fantasies. Maybe his real life was getting to boring so his mind was creating something much more interesting. That sounded like a good excuse…

He looked up sharply when he felt someone staring at him. His body froze in shock at the sight of the aura reader staring down at him with an intense expression. Umeda swallowed hard as the boy's head tilted slightly to the right in a weird imitation of a curious bird.

"Did you have a good dream, Sensei?" Kayashima asked softly. His eyes had a knowing look.

Umeda blinked, trying to collect his thoughts, before slowing getting to his feet. He towered over the aura reader. "Yes, it was an…intriguing dream."

In the distance, the bell announcing that class was about to begin rang loudly. Kayashima turned away and began to head back towards the school.

"Wait!" Umeda blurted.

The aura reader glanced over his shoulder with a curious look.

"What color is my aura?" The doctor had to know.

Kayashima's lips curled up into a shrewd smile. "Clear red." He continued on his way without looking back.

Umeda shook his head in disbelief. He glanced down at the front of his trousers and sighed. Another changed of underwear was required. It was kind of pathetic that his erotic dreams had become so frequent that he had to keep changes of clothes at work just in case. He hoped these dreams would leave off soon before he gave himself away.

Of course, he may have just done that…

/

Be a responsible reader and review!

All information about auras was taken and interpreted from a website. is being an ass and won't let me add it. Just Bing Aura Color Meanings and the first webpage to pop is it.

Hope you all enjoyed this one. I had a blast writing it. It just kinda flooded out of me. :P The next one should be pretty damn interesting too.


End file.
